


out of my league.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Sports, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a tiny girl on the other team who’s running circles around all of them.  She’s knocked Stiles to the ground twice, though neither of them were called as fouls.  Jackson thinks that the solution is for Scott to get a little bit wolfy, but Scott doesn’t want to; he’s risked enough in the last few seasons, and there’s nothing at stake in this game.  The tiny girl seems to be the only one on the other team that can actually play.</p><p><i>Yukimura</i>, the back of her shirt says.</p><p>(Kira/Scott/Stiles rival sports team AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of my league.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/gifts).



> I'm doing some cross-posting from tumblr tonight, so bear with me! This was done for the teamwork Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday.

“McCall, just knock her down,” Jackson demands.  “Everyone here knows you can get aggressive.  You’re bigger and stronger than her.”

They’re huddled up on the side of the field at halftime, Stiles gulping down water and breathing heavily, though he’s trying to hide it.  Scott keeps getting distracted by how Stiles’ mouth looks on his water bottle; he knows Stiles will soon start biting at the string of his crosse, because he can’t keep his mouth to himself on a good day, let alone when he’s stressed out.  Watching Stiles gnaw at the mouthpiece of his water bottle is better than listening to Jackson, at least.

It’s been a rough game, and they’re down on people, so there are no subs.  Everyone’s stretched just a little bit thin, even Danny in goal.  Scott can’t remember a game when he’s had to block this many shots in just the first half.

They all know what’s throwing them off, and that it shouldn’t matter as much as it does.  There’s a tiny girl on the other team who’s running circles around all of them.  She’s knocked Stiles to the ground twice, though neither of them were called as fouls.  Jackson thinks that the solution is for Scott to get a little bit wolfy, but Scott doesn’t want to; he’s risked enough in the last few seasons, and there’s nothing at stake in this game.  The tiny girl seems to be the only one on the other team that can actually play, and the other team’s record is terrible.

* * *

 

Scott glances over to the other team’s bench to look at her.   _Yukimura_ , the back of her shirt says, though, since it’s halftime and she has her helmet off, part of her name is covered by her braid of long, dark hair.  Her pads fit her well, though she’s swimming in her jersey.  Scott figures the team wasn’t used to getting uniforms for girls; she’s the only girl Scott has ever seen in the league.  She has gorgeous eyes, though, and (because their team is not getting reamed by Jackson, and is having a fun conversation) he can see all the way from his bench that her face lights up when she laughs.

“MCCALL,” Finstock snaps, and Scott refocuses.  “You and Bilinski aren’t going to get any better out there if you don’t quit eyeing the other team and ignoring your coach.  McCall, you’re a captain, get your head in the game.”

“Sorry,” Scott says, but he glances at Stiles.  His boyfriend’s eyes are wide, staring back at Scott like he’s been caught.  Scott sends him a reassuring smile and tilts his head towards Finstock.

“Teamwork,” Coach Finstock starts back up once he feels like everyone is focused on him.  “If you all were just playing as a team, that tiny little pipsqueak would already be taken care of. Don’t be afraid to get aggressive just because she’s a girl.”

“Don’t go easy on her because you two wanna bang her, either,” Danny says, just a little too loudly, as soon as Coach is out of earshot.  Scott goes to protest, and Danny raises an eyebrow knowingly as he amends his statement.  “Stiles wants to bang her, Scott wants to date her.  Which means you’ll both end up banging her, eventually, together.  After enough dates to make Scott comfortable and to make Stiles impatient.  I’ve been there, and if Jackson hadn’t bucked up, I’d still be there.  I know how this works.”

Scott wants to argue, but Danny… isn’t exactly wrong.  He knows the way Scott and Stiles work, especially together.  Scott would have to talk to her to know for certain, but she seems cute, and he would probably (realistically, totally) take her on a date, if she wanted.  And Stiles doesn’t have a type (or if he does, that type is pretty much anyone who is willing to knock him to the ground).

“Talk to her after the game,” Danny says.  “Jackson’s gonna burst if you let it fuck this up.”

“Love you, too, Danny,” Stiles says, and Danny rolls his eyes, hard.  

* * *

 

There’s a minute left in the game, and Scott follows The Plan.  Jackson gets the ball and fakes a pass to Greenberg, delivering the ball into Stiles’ crosse.  Stiles manages not to fumble the pass, even with Yukimura right on him, and Scott is right there for him to clumsily toss the ball along.  

Scott gets the ball back to Jackson and glances back in time to see the girl trip, stumbling over her own feet into Stiles and hitting him hard, knocking both of them to the ground.  No whistle blows, and Jackson’s got the play covered, so Scott runs over to see how Stiles is.

“I’m so, so, sorry,” Yukimura apologizes frantically.  “I didn’t mean to - that time, at least, I’m usually less clumsy on the field, but…”

“It’s the Stilinski charm,” Stiles says knowingly, and Scott snorts.

“Hit your head a little too hard there?” Scott asks Stiles, kneeling down to the ground to get on Stiles and Yukimura’s level.

“Please,” Stiles says, “you appreciate the Stilinski charm.  I charmed you into being my boyfriend.”

Scott watches Yukimura’s face fall through the metal of her helmet, and he sends her an encouraging smile that only seems to baffle her.  Scott hears the ball swish into the net of the goal and the cheers of the crowd, the end of the game whistle blowing immediately after.  He knows they’re going to have to line up to shake hands, but he’s in no hurry.  “You can pester Danny about it later, but I don’t think he’d agree that he dated us because of the Stilinski charm.”

The game over, Scott eases the helmet off his head, running his fingers through his hair.  Yukimura follows suit quickly, though Stiles stays on the ground, helmet on.  Yukimura’s hair is messy, strands coming out of her braid to frame her face.  She’s just as stunning up close as she was from far away, even though her jaw is dropped and her eyes are wide.

“You two are together…” she asks, “but are with someone else?”

“Not anymore,” Scott explains.  “Were with someone else.  But we’re together still, yeah.”

“We come as a package deal, if you’re interested,” Stiles cuts in.  Yukimura still looks shocked, but there are splashes of pink on her cheeks now, and through the sour tang of sweat and the sweet smell of deodorant, Scott can smell a flash of hope.  It’s enough that he cuts to the chase instead of explaining.

“We could go out for slushies,” Scott suggests.  “The three of us.  And talk about it some more?”

The smile Scott saw during halftime, brilliant and bright and overwhelmingly sincere, blossoms on Yukimura’s face.  “I’d like that,” she says, and Scott beams just as brightly back.

“You’re paying,” Stiles says to Scott as he offers him a hand to help him off the ground.  “And she can get milkshakes next time.”

Yukimura is about to say something when Jackson shouts over at them, glowing too much from having scored the winning shot to be properly annoyed that they’re hanging out with the girl instead of lining up like they’re supposed to.  

“We gotta go,” Scott says, “but we’ll meet you in front of the school in 20…”

“Kira,” she says, sticking out her hand.  “And sure!  I’ll meet you there.”

Once Scott shakes her hand, she jogs off to join her team, helmet clutched firmly, and Stiles watches her the whole way back.  

“She’s too sunshiney,” Stiles warns.  “We’re gonna catch feelings.”

“That’s okay,” Scott says, smiling as he drags Stiles to the line.  Kira smiles at them shyly from the other team’s line, and it makes even Stiles smile.  “I think she’s gonna stick around.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
